The Concert
by Planetoid
Summary: They're on summer break and Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and Lily are going to a punk/rock muggle concert. Sirius and Remus secretly fancy each other, Lily is pretending to not like James, and Peter is the one who got them tickets. Includes a mild graphic scene and a little alcohol. Oneshot and written in 3rd person from Sirius' perspective. M/M.


**Sirius x Remus, oneshot. **

**This would be in the summer between their 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts.**

**TW: This includes a graphic scene, but I'd still say it's pretty fluffy. Also, mentions of alcohol. **

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The day Sirius had been talking about for ages. They day he was never going to forget. The day he was going to see _Undead Girl Dead_ for the first time live. It was Peter who'd managed to get ahold of five tickets to their gig in the basement of a pub in London. The band was a muggle, punk, rock band and most of their songs were about muggle versions of creatures, such as zombies, vampires, ghosts or ghouls. That was why Sirius liked them, they made everything seem so simple. Also they sound good!

Having had a couple of pre-drinks James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were all now standing in the warm, summer sun, queuing up for what they hoped was the right place. They were all buzzing and excitement was in the air.

"The both the sign and ticket says Shining Knight," Remus whispered, glancing up at the name of the pub.

"This is it," Sirius nodded, practically bouncing with excitement as he pulled out a cigarette. His mouth curved into a small smile as he, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Remus watch him light it and take a breath.

"All these streets look the same," Peter said, looking at his ticket again.

"Half the people here are dressed up as muggle-vampires, of course we're right," Sirius pointed out, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Shaking her head Lily turned around and tapped the shoulder of a tall woman in front of them. "Excuse me, are you in line to see Undead Girl Dead?" she asked.

"Yeah," the woman answered, giving the five of them a judgmental glance before she turned back around.

"Suppose this is right, but we're definitely not dressed for it," Lily said and the queue moved forward a bit.

Taking another breath from his cigarette Sirius agreed nodding. There was a few others who also hadn't dressed up and that made him feel a bit more comfortable. He caught Remus still glancing at him and offered him his fag but Remus shook his head blushing slightly. Taking a small step closer Sirius purposely let the back of his hand brush against Remus'.

"Do you think I'd pass for a wizard?" James asked, pulling out his wand.

"Okay, I had nothing to do with this when you're expelled," Lily said, taking a step back.

"Then I'm a zombie," James decided instead. "One who's got very nice skin."

Lily nodded agreeing. "Yeah, you've got that down. The smell, the walk, how you kind of mumble when you talk. Spot on!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" James replied. "Having a zombie boyfriend. She said I have nice skin."

"You're not my boyfriend," Lily smiled.

"This is going great James, just brainwash her into thinking you're together," Remus said, nudging James' side.

Inside the small space was filling up fast. Despite Sirius' objections they sat down by one of the tables towards the back. Sirius and Remus ending up perhaps closer than necessary on the uncomfortable sofa. The floor was sticky, the ceiling low and the room dimly lit. They couldn't see the stage at all from they were sitting, but at least they blended in fairly well.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, tapping his foot as he impatiently looked at the people streaming towards the stage.

"Fifteen to seven," Peter answered checking his watch.

"Do you want to the stage?" Remus wondered.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Sirius asked getting up, taking Remus' question as him offering.

Remus looked around at the others but they were all looking back at him.

"Do you even want to be here?" Remus asked as he stood up as well.

"I can't leave my date," James called after them.

"For the hundredth time, this is not a date!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on, let's see how close to the front we can get!" Sirius said excited, grabbing Remus' hand as he dragged him through the crowd.

Rudely pushing their way towards the front they found a small empty space towards the right. Leaning to the side Sirius was able to see the band as they were setting up and getting ready. They watched a woman dressed completely in pink carrying a match pink guitar on to the stage.

"That's Julie," Sirius explained, leaning in closer to Remus.

"We really should have gotten some fake teeth or something," Remus noted, looking around at the others. This close up to the stage they were the only ones who weren't dressed up.

"Who cares?" Sirius shrugged. "I just wish they'd start already!"

"Looking at you I'd think it's christmas," Remus smiled, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh this is better than christmas!" Sirius reassured him, giving Remus a sideways hug.

They watched as Sharon - dressed in purple, and Helen - blue, also got on the stage as they were setting up.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" Julie said into the microphone as she adjusted her guitar.

The room screamed as a reply and Remus laughed as Sirius jumped a little on the spot.

"I SAID HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Julie yelled and both Remus and Sirius joined in as the room screamed back even louder.

"Good, good, just had to make sure this whole neighbourhood is awake," she nodded. Behind her Sharon was taking a seat behind the drums and having a drink of water.

"Very nice name they've got of the place, don't you think? _Shining Knight_," Julie said, pulling a face.

"I'll be your knight!" someone called from the back of the room, making Julie laugh.

"That's exactly what we don't need tonight. No heroes or knights in shining armour. Let loose and let tonight be a disaster!" Julie boomed and the crowd cheered her on.

"I'm sorry," the same guy called from the back of the crowd again and the room burst out laughing.

"Ah no, that's fine," Julie smiled. "I don't need a man in my life though."

"She's got me," Helen said, grabbing the microphone next to Julie.

"Yes, are we ready girls?" Julie asked and Sharon and Helen nodded. "Then LET'S GO! This is Undead Girl Dead, playing Your Worst Nightmare!"

Jumping with the rest of the crowd Remus and Sirius sang along to the songs they knew. Even if this wasn't Remus' absolute favorite band just watching Sirius made it the best concert he'd been to.

"This is the best night of my life!" Sirius screamed in Remus' ear, his lips brushing against it and his favorite song was coming to a close. Remus nodded agreeing.

The more they jumped and danced the hotter the room got and halfway through the concert Remus was glad they hadn't dressed up. The people around them were taking of capes and fake teeth, their makeup dripping off their faces.

"Now to wind down a little," Julie panted, as she caught her breath and the room objected. "No, trust me, we're not done yet. They'll have to pull me out of here kicking and screaming, I'm having too much fun. But just to have a breather or get something to drink, a slower song," she paused smiling, "White Lady Stay Off The Road."

The crowd cheered and Julie struck the first chord. When some people at the front left to get drinks Remus and Sirius were pushed forward as the people behind them wanted to get closer to the stage. Quick to grab onto Remus they held on to each other to make sure they didn't lose each other. Being pushed together Remus blushed slightly as he looked up at Sirius, not letting go of his hand. Giggling Sirius looked away, but glancing up again Remus was still looking at him. They both leaned in a bit closer and before Sirius had time to change his mind or think too much about it they pressed their lips together.

Lost in the crowd, in muggle London where no one knew who they were Sirius kissed Remus as if his life depended on it. Being pushed around in the crowd they pulled each other closer Remus' lip caught between Sirius'. One hand in Sirius' hair and the other pulling him closer around the waist. As Remus exhaled and Sirius breathed in his hot breath. With half-lidded eyes their wet, warm tongues traced along the other. A moan that escaped Sirius was lost in the music and he felt his heartbeat speed up. They broke the kiss catching their breath.

Seeing Remus' blushed cheeks and messed up hair Sirius couldn't help but laugh, Remus joining him. Allowing their foreheads to rest against each other Sirius brushed Remus' cheek before they continued kissing, this time slower and Sirius continuing to cup his cheek. They kissed at a steady pace until the song come to a close. After what felt like an eternity they pulled back, an arm remaining around the others' waist, neither of them able to wipe the big grins off their faces.

Undead Girl Dead continued by playing upbeat songs as Remus and Sirius sang, danced and screamed along to the lyrics until the concert was brought to an end. Most people were left standing around as Remus and Sirius were lost in the moment making out again. Bodies close and their lips glued together. Sirius whimpered as Remus broke the kiss, taking a small step back.

"Come on," Remus said, grabbing Sirius' hand.

"What?" Sirius asked confused. Behind them the crowd was chanting something and the band were still left standing on the stage. It didn't look like the concert was over after all, but Remus was pulling him towards the exit and Sirius allowed him.

Entering a single-stall bathroom Remus locked the door behind them. Pinning Sirius against the door they continued kissing, pressing their bodies together. Remus moved a hand under Sirius' shirt, dragging his nails over his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius mumbled, breaking the kiss.

Moving his lips along Sirius' neck Remus nodded. "Are you?" he breathed, nibbling Sirius' ear.

Sirius exhaled heavily. "Yeah, yeah-yeah. Just, we don't need to… if you're sure."

Grinning Remus' connected their lips again. "Whatever you say," he mumbled into Sirius' mouth, rolling his hips against Sirius'. Continuing to hungrily make out Sirius tugged at Remus shirt and Remus took it off in one motion, not wasting a second. Sirius' hands ran over Remus' bare chest as Remus unbutton Sirius' jeans, pulling them down with him as he dropped to his knees.

Sirius leaned against the locked bathroom door as Remus kissed along his hips and the inside of his thighs.

"Please," Sirius begged and and let out a deep groan as Remus started sucking him off.

With Remus' wet, warm mouth around him Sirius threw his head back against the door. Involuntarily bucking into Remus' mouth, Remus put a hand on Sirius' hip to keep him in place. Noticing that he'd slid down against the door Sirius grabbed onto the hook above his head to hold himself up. Remus hummed around him and Sirius let out a whimper.

Sirius ran a hand through Remus' hair but then hand to move it back and grab the door handle to keep himself steady. His legs were shaking and his breath speeding up. Below him he noticed that Remus was getting off himself with one hand, the other continuing to push Sirius back against the door.

"Fuck," Sirius groaned as he felt himself draw closer. He wanted to tell Remus but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a hoarse moan. Throwing his head back Sirius felt a warm feeling flow over his body as he came into Remus' mouth. Remus swallowed greedily around him as the warm wave slowly washed off him.

Letting go of the hook and handle Sirius slid down against the door and onto the tiled floor, Remus collapsing on top of him. Both of them trying to catch their breath they laid quiet for a moment. Looking at Remus' flushed cheeks and messy hair Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"That was very nice," Remus mumbled and Sirius agreed, nodding.

Sirius let his fingers gently dance along Remus' arm, but looking at his hand he noticed he was bleeding.

"That hurts," he pouted as he flexed his fingers, making Remus laugh and both of them looked up at the hook about their heads.

"Maybe a bathroom isn't the most romantic place," Remus commented.

"Definitely not," Sirius agreed, continuing to flex his blood stained fingers. "If they're going to put up a hook on the door, couldn't they at least make sure it isn't sharp enough to make someone bleed?"

"I highly doubt they thought people were going to support their whole weight on that hook," Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Suppose not," Sirius agreed, prompting himself up on his elbows.

With a small sigh they got up and tried to clean up themselves best they could, but their hair was still a mess and the redness on Remus' cheeks refused fade. Agreeing that they'd say it was hot in the crowd they went to look for the others again.

Exiting the bathroom there was a guy outside waiting to use the bathroom. Looking at him it was obvious that he knew what they've been up to. But before the guy had time to say anything Remus was dragging Sirius out of there.

Towards the back they found the others still sitting by the same table. Lily who was sipping a soon-finished-dark-red drink, matching her hair, gave them a small wave.

"Where did you get that one?" Sirius asked loudly, looking towards the bar. Not being 18 yet neither of them could order.

Discretely Lily pointed towards an older guy sitting alone a couple of chairs away. "He fancies me," she nodded.

"And how many of those have you had?" Remus asked, looking at the already empty glasses standing on the table.

Holding up three fingers Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"I've had one!" James beamed, bouncing out of his seat.

"He's had one!" Lily repeated enthusiastically.

Peter who was sitting on a chair opposite Lily stared from Remus to Sirius, back to Remus. "You had sex?" he finally asked with a confused expression.

Remus shook his head at the same time as Sirius nodded.

"If you had a mirror you'd agree it's pretty obvious," Peter pointed out.

"We were in the bathroom," Sirius informed and watched how both Peter and Remus pulled a painful expression.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I did not need that mental image," Peter said, shaking his head.

"It's not what you- Okay, could we go?" Remus asked, deciding that this wasn't the place for this conversation.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Lily complained.

"You can still have fun while we're walking out of here," Peter suggested, quick to turn his back to Sirius and Remus.

"YES!" James exclaimed, doing a little jog where he was standing. "I'm feeling so good right now!"

"Good, yeah, come on. Let's go," Sirius said as he direct James towards the exit.

"Has everything been alright?" Remus asked Peter as they watched Lily stumble after James.

"That guy is a creep," Peter said, glancing over his shoulder at the guy who'd been their provider of drinks. "But otherwise yeah."

Peter followed Lily and Sirius walked up to Remus who was picking up the jacket Lily left behind.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, wrapping a comforting arm around Remus' waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus answered as they both look at the guy a few tables away, his glance following them as they left.

On the street Lily was running around barefoot, playing tag with James. Peter who was carrying her shoes ran after them to make sure they didn't run out on the street.

With a happy sigh Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders as they walk, brushing his nose lightly against Remus' cheek.

"You're such a dork," Remus chuckled.

"In that case I am the happiest of dorks," Sirius beamed. This really was a night he was never going to forget.


End file.
